


Service

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Leia seeks to end the Noghri service





	Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sathari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sathari/gifts).



Leia wanted the Noghri to lay down their burden. Maybe she'd be able to convince them this time.

"Rik'shali, we have been very pleased by all your people have done, and saddened by the cost that it has carried," she began carefully, addressing the center matriarch, a woman that had fought clones when the planet had been poisoned originally. That she lived still said much for her strength and wiliness.

"The debt is paid," the matriarch said, cutting off the speech. "We serve now, because of choice."

There was nothing to say to that, and Leia inclined her head, accepting.


End file.
